


Jeff The Kitten

by Repulsive_Laughter



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Jeff the killer - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Odd, Something New, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repulsive_Laughter/pseuds/Repulsive_Laughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I actually made this on my [ www.quotev.com ] account! I decided to share it here! Well, Enjoy~`!</p><p>Hehe~`<br/>This isn't your average lover fanfiction! Lots of gore and revenge! Jeff may have a side no one knows about!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloody Little Children

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first works on AO3, so sorry for any mistakes! But, Enjoy~!

Jeff walked out the mansion, slamming the door behind him, directly in Slenderman's facial area. Jeff cursed him under his breath for locking him in his room for three day. Jeff walked past the trees and bushes to reach the road. He walked between the houses and building, looking for the right place to break into and slaughter its inhabitants.  
"All of these houses are shit!" Jeff Grunted, kicking a garbage can into the street. He looked up and saw a few kids holding a small kitten down and throwing rocks at it, in the park ahead. Jeff smiled and walked towards them, wanting to join the fun. As he walked up to the children, they stared at him, somewhat in shock, somewhat in fear. Jeff pulled out his knife swiftly and closed his eyes, still grinning.  
"I have a knife we could use to cut the cat in half." The kids stopped staring and cheered When Jeff brought the idea to there attention. Jeff cackled at there maliciousness.  
"Or we could cut its ears off and throw it in nasty Mr.LacMerty's house!" One of the boys laughed and held out his hand for the knife. Jeff scoffed. He was getting bored with these children already. Jeff bent down while the three kids held the cat down. The cat screamed, hissed, and stared at Jeff when he set the cold blade against its skin. Jeff laughed and shook his head. He then turned and flung the piece of metal into the older boys temple. Jeff laughed again. He turned to the older boy and the older girl and stared at them while they began to cry. The older boy ran off when Jeff grabbed the girl. She too, tried to run, but was to slow.  
"I'll be back for you boy!" Jeff Yelled then looked over and saw a small kitten. _'was that the cat they had? it looked bigger when it was restrained. Why isn't it running?!'_ Jeff thought to himself before digging the dagger into the girls gut. she squealed in pain and cried harder. Jeff was to interested in the kitten to make the girl suffer. He quickly slit her throat and grabbed the kitten. It had a light grey coat, but was now red-ish from his hands.  
"Maybe... I can get to know you..?" Jeff talked to the cat then slightly giggled in excitement. He stood and began to walk back to the mansion. "I can't harm you, you remind me of Liu's cat! You can be my companion! But are you a boy cat or a girl cat?" He slowly lifted the kitten up and poked its leg. He squealed, not wanting to look at his companion like that. Jeff shook his head then continued to walk home and talk to the kitten joyfully.  
"I'll have offenderman tell me, he's perverted enough." Now the hardest part, was getting Slenderman to let Jeff keep it.


	2. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff has many questions, most of them make him sound innocent, other do not!

Jeff walked into the mansion and ran to his room, thinking he could out run slenderman, who was sitting on the chair in the Group {Living} Room. Jeff had the kitten under both, his shirt and sweater. When Jeff opened his room door, Slenderman was already standing there, arms crossed, and waiting for Jeff to explain

"You see I went out and-" Jeff began. "and there were these kidsAndTheyWereHarming TheCatSoISavedItAndIt FollowedMeAndIFeltBad SoIBroughtItHomeAsACompanion!" Jeff started to speak so fast that he slurred his words. "So can I keep it Slenderman?" The Slendersir sighed and shook his head.

"What will this- this thing eat?" The static filled Jeffs head. The kitten must have heard it also because its ears went down.

"Leftover scraps, or human parts." Jeff looked at slenderman.

"Jeff, You sound like a kid! Be reasonable will you!" Eyeless jack walked into the hallway and stared at Jeff. Slenderman looks at Eyeless Jack and shoos him off. Slenderman sighs.

"One mistake ill let Zalgo turn it to stone..." Jeff pushes his way past Slenderman when he steps out. Jeff cackles and stares at slenderman before closing the door. 

"Stay Out Of My Room!" Jeff growls then goes to slam the door again, but stops. "Slenderman!?" Jeff says quickly. The tall man looks down at Jeff. "Will you see if its a girl or boy?"

Slenderman hisses and walks away. "Please!" Jeff pleaded.

\- - - {1:00 am When everyone was In The Group Room} - - -

Jeff walked into the Group Room with his cat and sat down. Zalgo looked at Jeff and sighed. Slenderman was smirking in his head and the rest of the Creeps didn't care. Zalgo had his helmet off, so you could see his face. Zalgo slowly reached over and petted the kitten when Jeff wasn't looking, and pulled his hand away when he was. Zalgo smiled. Slenderman growled.

"There will be none of this!" Slenderman grabbed Zalgo by his hand and drug him away, to do; no one knows what with him. Jeff Tilted his head, unsure of what had just happened. Jeff went back to doing what he was doing, which was slowly getting bored, until he had a bright idea. Time For Revenge!


	3. Karma's A Bitch! Ain't It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, Jeff Has a Bright Idea! But What is It!?
> 
> WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE :WARNING
> 
> You've been warned! so please don't flag! Just because you don't agree, or like this stuff! Thanks!

Jeff ran to Laughing Jack. "Jack!" Jeff laughed and grunted at the same time, making him sound like the true killer he was. "I need to borrow your chamber!" Laughing Jack didn't question his need and simply agreed to it.  
"Can I help, Sugar Plum?" Jeff growled at L. Jacks nickname for him. "Because I think your about to do something really funny!" Jeff sighed and nodded then ran out of the mansion, through the forest an to the neighborhood where he rescued Ass-Ass, his companion. Jeff stopped when he saw the blue and red lights, the body bags, the kids he had killed. He smiled and went the long way around, making sure to stay hidden in the shadows of the forest. Jeff searched as he looked for the little boy who had gotten away. When he spotted his sitting next to a group of Officers, he grunted in annoyance. The Boy and his mother were sitting in the back of an Ambulance. Jeff had another great idea! He snuck into the ambulance truck, started it up and drove off within a matter of seconds. He laughed at his genious idea. As soon as he was a few miles away, he got out and walked to the back of the truck in a rush, knowing the cops would be there any second. The Child was crying again and there was no mother to be seen anywhere.  
"Where's your mommy, little boy?" Jeff had his hood pulled down low so his face wasn't visible. The little boy stared at Jeff once again. "Did she fall out?" Jeff asked with a cackle. The boy nodded. Jeff heard the sirens approaching fast, so he grabbed the boy and drug him into the forest, he screamed and kicked until Jeff knocked him out. "Stupid immature children..." Jeff mumbled as he dragged the kid away to the Mansion.  
When Jeff got to the mansion, he was met outside by Laughing Jack and Ass-Ass. They all walked to L. Jacks Chamber, that was already set with surprises!

\- - -SUPRISE! Your the child! Your P.O.V- - -

You slowly begin to wake up. Your attached to a table, and there's a piece of wood between your feet. A young child like you has no need no know what that's for. You see the Man dressed in a white blood stained hoody is standing next to you. He is accompanied by a tall black and white clown that kind of looks like a crow. You try to speak but your mouth is duct tapped shut. You feel the hot tears pour down your face once again. You remember seeing your Sister and best friend be slaughtered by this same man. You remember hitting the bump in the Ambulance and watching as your mother fell out and rolled down the hill screaming. You try to blink the thoughts away. You struggle to get free, and manage to. You stop when the Killer watches you. Both creatures walk away for a moment and that's when you break free fully. You run around looking for an exit, but are caught. You feel arms tightly wrap around your waist. You wiggle, but fail to get away. Your throw onto the same table, and held down. The clown like thing puts the wood back between your ankles and grabs a mallet. Your still trying to escape but can not. You feel the mallet crush down on one ankle, then the next.  
You managed to get the duct tape off. Your scream and cry for help, but no one comes to save you. You cry more and more as you feel new things be placed upon your body. Your legs are the only thing hurting right now, and your on the verge of passing out from the amount of pain your body has been put through. Through all the pain, a new one arises. you feel a sharp object between your finger and fingernail. You are still in to much pain to really scream or anything. You lift your head up to see a knife impaled into your thy, and your fingernails slowly being pulled off, one by one. You feel your body start to shut down, and every nerve in your body become more sensitive. With your last bit of energy you scream for help.

\- - -Jeff's P.O.V- - - 

"You really shouldn't go around hurting things if you don't want to be hurt yourself, Little boy!" Jeff says before the Young Boy passes out. "That's what you get for trying to hurt that poor little creature." Jeff not Laughing Jack, felt a single ounce of regret as they slit the Boys throat, knowing e was going to pass out and probably not wake up again.

\- - -Your P.O.V- - -  
Your last thought was 'I love you, everyone, especially you kitty...' Before you felt the blade peirce your throat.

\- - -Jeff's P.O.V- - -

"That's how you deal with that..." Jeff laughed and walked away with his companion he had named Ass-Ass, short for assassin. As weeks passed, Jeff and Zalgo fell in love with Ass-Ass, Slenderman was Jelly of all three of them, and like always, The other didn't care, Except L. Jack who made The poor boy into a stuffed toy and played with him like a child. Now, Ass-Ass lives on as the new Creepypasta pet. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not enjoy writing this chapter, that's why there was only a bit of torcher! but I felt it needed to be done with a few methods! sorry for any really bad feelings you get! I know none of you really thing about this- or care-, but, writing this, I realized that its different reading it, then if you were really in that position. I was going to do it in third person, but I realized that Everyone- being the reader, and I also- would be so much more hurt, and feel so many more emotions if it was in Your- My- Point of View! So hopefully I managed to make you feel something! Sorry again for the bad feels!

**Author's Note:**

> I know the chapter is short! Sorry! I'll be writing more, I promise!


End file.
